hinata y su aventura a ciegas
by himawari waifu
Summary: hinata siente molestias en sus ojos y va al hospital y sakura se lo vendas luego hinata decide irse por su cuenta pero que pasara cuando no tenga ni idea donde esta? quien hará el rubio al enterarse que su novia no esta en ningún lado?..entre y lean para saber


Un tarde en konoha…

sakura:…recuerda hinata máximo 2 semanas con las vendas en tus ojos no puedes quitártelos antes ni después…sentada a delante de hinata terminando de colocarle las vendas-…

hinata:..entiendo, tengo que venir cada 3 días a cambiarme las vendas verdad?

sakura: si exacto y sobre todo nada de biakugan por ese tiempo. En fin..-sonriendo-…naruto vino contigo?..

hinata:…en realidad no se quedo en casa descansando ya que llego tarde de su misión y pues pensé que no tendría tanto problema por mi dolor de ojos…-sonriéndole-…

sakura:…entonces no te puedes ir a tu casa asi,te puedo acompañar..-mirándola-…

hinata:..no te preocupes sakura..ya me a pasado esto antes cuando me esfuerzo mucho te aseguro que podre irme sin problemas..-sonriendole-..

sakura:..estas segura hinata,como doctora no puedo dejar que te pase algo además naruto no me lo perdonaría…-mirandola preocupada-…

hinata:…no te preocupes sakura-san la ultima vez que me paso esto fue hace años y tuve que caminar por toda la aldea con vendas y lo ise sin problemas..-sonriéndole y levantadose-..te aseguro que te avisare cuando este con naruto en casa..-camiando un poco torpe a la puerta abriéndola-…bueno nos vemos luego sakura dale mis saludos a sasuke..-saliendo-…

sakura:….lo había olvidado,sasuke volvió por unas semanas aquí jajaja..-sonrrojada-…que hare de cenar hoy para el?..-volviendo con sus papeleos…

….mientras tanto en el departamento uzumaki/hyuga….

naruto:….-recién despertando y levantándose-….que dolor de cuello joder…creo que tendré que pedirle a hinata que me de un masaje…-hiendo a la nevera tomando un poco de jugo-…..veamos hinata salio a ver a sakura-san por lo que alcanze a escucharla antes de dormirme,creo que hire a buscarla a ver si salimos a comer a un lugar!..-hiendo a arreglándose y cuando ya estaba listo con su ropa civil(la de the last) salio a buscarla-…sakura debe estar en el hospital…-saltando de tejado en tejado-…

…mientras tanto con hinata…

hinata:…esto es extraño aquí se supone que hay un pequeño buzon y ahora no esta…-sin entender que pasaba-….abre tomado mal camino?...no creo, estoy segura que es por aquí a lo mejor lo quitaron…-caminando aun como no había tanta gente por hay ya que ya se estaba siendo algo tarde-….pero donde estoy?...-aun caminando-…

mientras en el hospital….

naruto:….-viendo a sakura que recién salía de su trabajo-…sakura!..-saludándola-…

sakura:..-mirando por donde la llamaban viendo que era naruto-…naruto,como estas!?...-sonriéndole y acercándose a el-…

naruto:..bien bien!..-sonriéndole como siempre mirándola-…supe que sasuke vino a la aldea a verte no?...

sakura:…si ahora mismo hiba a pasar a la tienda a comprar algo para preparle…-sonrojada y dándose cuenta de algo-…naruto…y hinata?...

naruto:…he?, pero si no estaba contigo?...-mirándola dudoso-…yo la vine a buscar por que me dijo que vendrá verte en la tarde?..

sakura:…y lo hiso, tenia un poco de problemas en sus ojos así que se los vende junto con un ungüento..le propuse llevarla a tu casa pero dijo que ella podría llegar sola y que no me preocupara…-preocupada-….

naruto:..no me bromees asi sakura,yo ase como una hora que deje el departamento para venir a buscarla y no la vi en el camino ni nada y el hospital no queda tan lejos como para que tarde!..-preocupado-….

sakura:…ella me dijo que no me precupara por que ella ase unos años le había pasado y pude llegar a su casa una vez sin problemas….que se sabia las calles…

Ino:…pero hace un año empezaron los cambios aquí en la aldea por nuevas casa y cosas…-apareciendo de repente al lado de naruto y sakura-….que paso?...

naruto:….ES VERDAD! MI HINATA-CHAN ESTA PERDIDA Y CIEGA!..-histerico agarrándose con las dos manos el cabello-…que hago que hago!? Hay que llamar a los ambus,al los perros de kakashi-sensei a toda la alianza shinobi!?...-de un lado para el otro-…

sakura:…calmate!...-dandole un zape-…asi no haremos nada además no creo que le pase nada a hinata es fuerte!..-pesando-…primero hay que buscar por las sercanias yo hire a ver por alrededor del hospital con ino a ver si esta tu naruto buscala con tus clones por la ciudad….

naruto:..bien!...-haciendo lo clones necesarios y desapareciendo de hay rápidamente-…..

mientras tanto con hinata….

hinata:..se habrá hecho de noche?,por que aun no llego?...creo que me perdi…-preocupada caminando hasta que choca con algo y casi cae al suelo-….auch!...p-pero que paso con que choque?...-sintiendo de repente una mano tomándola de un hombro-…pero que?..-asustada-…

…con naruto y los demás….ya había pasado mas de 3 horas boscando a hinata y no había ningún rastro…

naruto:…suegro querido suegro como esta? A que bien y como esta la familia y su perro como esta supe que le sacaropn las pulgas…-nervioso mientras caminaba con sakura solamenten ya que Ino tuve que volver al hospital-….

sakura:…naruto calmate en primera el papa de hinata no tiene perro y en segura si fueras lo primero que preguntaría es por hinata si no esta contigo…

naruto:..y que hago!?...-nerviso y alterado-…hinata esta hay sola de noche y no puede ver y si alguien la secuestro o si le paso un accidente por no ver donde hiba!?...nose que hacer!..

sakura:..lo primero calmate yo tambie estoy preocupada por hinata y la mayor parte es mia por no a ver insistido en llevarla contigo lo primero que hay que hacer es calmarnos e ir donde sasuke-kun para que nos ayude!...-llegando ya a su casa y abriendo la puerta-….vamos entra y relájate pensaremos mejor…-mirandolo-…

naruto:…lose…-relajandose un poco-…mi pobre hinata-chan donde estaras mi amor!? TT-TT!...

hinata:..naruto?...

naruto:..como será mi sentimiento de preocupación por ella que hasta su voz escucho!...-entrando al salón y sentándose al lado de un sasuke que por cierto miraba un libro sin mucho interés-…

sasuke:…vez? Sabia que vendría aquí el dobe…-mirando aun su libro y a su lado hinata con sus manos mirando a todos lados-…

sakura:….hinata aquí estabas!?..-sorprendida y aliviada-….

naruto:..hinata-chan!?..-dandose cuenta y abrazándola con fuerza-..donde te habias metido y por que estas aquí!?...no te paso nada!? Te dijo algo feo el teme!?..-haciendole varias preguntas-…

sasuke:..hmp! ¬¬…

hinata:..estoy bien,solo algo cansada de tanto caminar…pero sasuke me ayudo mucho si no me hubiera encontrado el nose donde estaría ahora n_n…-sonriendole-….

sasuke:…Sali a caminar y me la encontré cerca pensé que solo pasiaba hasta que note que tenia vendados sus ojos…-mirandolos aburrido-….

sakura:…muchas gracias cariño,y lo siento mucho hinata pasaste muchos problemas debi ha verte insistido con ir contigo…-mirandola apenada-…

hinata:…no digas eso sakura,yo tuve la culpa por no acordarme que habían empezados los cabios en konoha debi aceptar tu ayuda…

naruto:…debiste a verme dicho que algo te pasaba en tu vista te hubiera acompañado aun si estaba recien llegando de una misión..-algo molesto-…para la próxima me avisaras y si no estoy yo le pediré a tu hermana que te ayude o a sakura!..-mirandola-…

hinata:..lo siento mucho..-triste-…

sakura:..no la regañes!...-mirando a naruto-…

naruto:..perdon perdón!..-mirandola-…

sasuke:…bien hinata esta bien,el dobe esta mas idiota cada dia..sakura que hay de cenar!?...

sakura:..he!?...-mirandolo y recordando que no había comprado la cena-….a pues n_nU…

hinata:..y si salimos a comer todos juntos!?...-sonrriendo-..yo también tengo hambre,además será como una cita doble!..

sakura:….he!?..-mirando a hinata y luego a sasuke-..si eso! Que te parece la idea de hinata además también hoy tenia ganas de cenar a fuera! n_n!...

sasuke:..-mirandola y suspirando algo cansado-…bien salgamos pero el dobe paga…

yo..oye! ¬¬…al menos paga la mitad tu!..

sasuke:..bien pero la mitad!...-levantando y hiendo a buscar sus cosa-….

sakura:..-mira a hinata-…gracias hinata me salvaste..-sonrriendole-..

hinata:..de nada,es solo que es lo mismo que me pide naruto cuando se olvida de comprar para la cena..-sonrriendo sonrojada-..

naruto:..jejeje..-rascandose la mejilla-…bueno vamos!...-levantandose y de paso a hinata-…quiero ramen!...

sasuke:..yo quiero carne dobe!...-saliendo de la casa-…

sakura:..oigan las damas deben elijir!..-caminando con sasuke-…

hinata:…a mi no me importa comer ramen de nuevo..-sonrriendo-..

naruto:..mayoria gana hinata-chan y yo queremos ramen!..-corriendo con hinata tomándola de la mano-…

hinata:..no corras tan rápido amor,recuerda que no puedo ver…

perdón!...

…..bueno y esto es todo gracias por leer espero le haya gustado !... 


End file.
